1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound and flash suppressor for a firearm, and more particularly to reduce the noise caused by the firing of a firearm comprising a silencer muffler which attenuates explosive sounds generated by firearms and which have a straight-through passage for the projectile and silencing chambers for the explosive exhaust.
2. Background of the Invention
Sound suppressors for firearms are well known in the prior art, and many have been patented over a hundred years.
Many different techniques have been created and patented, chambers, gas passages and baffles of varying designs have been extensively used. The purpose of a sound and flash suppressor, regardless of the technique used, is to reduce the exit pressure and velocity of the propellant gases from the firearm's barrel so that the resulting sound level and flash is significantly reduced.
In addition, most prior art firearm suppressors do not significantly reduce muzzle flash. Also, some prior suppressor inventions require many different internal parts that are difficult to assemble and require constant replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,164 (Walther et al) discloses the use of conical baffles that includes a plurality of shoulders on the interior surface of a conical baffle. Also disclosed is the use of these annular shoulders on the exterior and interior surfaces of a conical baffle. However, the use of these shoulders with annular shoulders was used together with other methods and these conical baffles were located only in the area of the exit of the bullet from the suppressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,074 (Gaddini) features several baffles that have an integral reduced diameter coaxial spacers that are vented in a specific manner, dependent upon the caliber of the firearm in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,043 (Finn) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,535 (Leasure) are indicative of the complex baffles that use slanted sidewalls or asymmetric cuts into the bore of the baffles.
International Publication Number WO 99/39147 (Lapwood et al) discloses a gun silencer that compromises of a single baffle free gas expansion chamber. This single chamber is easier to maintain and to clean.